She loves me, he loves me not
by azumi-juliette
Summary: Farah llega a su nueva escuela sin imaginarse que eso cambiaría su vida por completo


PRÓLOGO

" '¿En que momento empezó a cambiar mi vida?'

Eso me pregunté mientras iba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta de policías, en dirección a la comisaria del pueblo. Ni yo misma sabía. Los acontecimientos de esa noche aparecían borrosos en mi mente. Solo alcanzaba a recordar un beso que me hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

Supongo que no es le mejor manera de empezar a contar esta historia. Así que, como dicen por ahí, empecemos desde el principio, aproximadamente seis meses atrás."

SEIS MESES ANTES.

Hasta ahora, habían sido los peores momentos de mi existencia. Mis padres acababan de divorciarse después de muchas peleas de las que yo siempre era testigo, no solo ocular, sino físico. Mi papá me pegó mas de una vez y mi madre, en un esfuerzo por defenderme, salió golpeada también en mas de una ocasión. La vida en mi casa era un total y completo caos. Yo ya no lo soportaba e incluso había días en los que pensaba muy seriamente en quitarme la vida. pero entonces el rostro de mi madre surgía en mi mente y desterraba esas ideas de mi cabeza. Si tantas veces me mantuve en pie, fue por ella, por mi mamá. Sentía que ella me necesitaba mas de lo que yo la necesitaba a ella.

Yo estaba hecha una piltrafa emocional. Me sentía deprimida, enojada, triste… toda una serie de sentimientos que era incapaz de manejar. Para mantener a raya mi ansiedad, me concentré en mis estudios, por lo que era la mejor de mi curso, tenía el primer lugar en todo: matemáticas, estudios sociales, historia. Lamentablemente, la grandeza inspira envidias por lo que en la escuela también empecé a ser objeto de burlas y maltratos. No tenía ni un solo amigo, me alejaba de las personas. Mi autoestima estaba siempre por los suelos. Mi madre me hizo visitar psicólogos y psicoanalistas en un afán de ayudarme, pero sin resultados. Y ellos siempre decían lo mismo: mientras no esté dispuesta a seguir con la terapia, no va a mejorar.

Yo siempre reaccionaba igual ante las burlas: ensimismándome.

Ante toda esa serie de situaciones que me afectaban bastante, mi madre, tras el divorcio, tuvo una idea "brillante" (lo pongo entre comillas por que cuando me la planteó, tuve ganas de matarla): irnos a vivir a otra ciudad.

Fue así como llegué a Munich y fue así como me quedó perfectamente claro que uno no puede huir de los problemas: en Munich me seguía sintiendo una escoria, igual que en mi antigua ciudad.

A mi mamá le ofrecieron un empleo en una de las universidades mas prestigiadas. Era su trabajo soñado, por lo que ella no tardó en salir de la depresión. A ella si le gustaba ir a terapia, en cambio yo sentía que yo si era capaz de manejar mis problemas, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Dos semanas después de llegar a Munich, mamá me inscribió en la escuela de enseñanza media superior para que cursara mi último año. Gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones, no tuve ningún problema en entrar. Las clases iniciaban el lunes siguiente.

Aunque frente a mi madre no lo aparentaba, me sentía en extremo asustada por iniciar un nuevo curso en una nueva escuela de una nueva ciudad. El domingo por la noche no pude dormir y empecé a sentir retortijones estomacales. Al día siguiente, no pude ni desayunar y así me llevó mi madre a la escuela. Había recogido mi largo y ondulado cabello castaño en una larga coleta y mis ojos, también castaños, denotaban una angustia que sentía que me asfixiaba.

-Todo va a estar bien, Farah, te va a ir muy bien, vas a conocer a muchos amiguitos.

Resoplé.

-Como sea.

-Eres muy linda, hija. Bueno, si cuidaras un poco mas tu aspecto…

-Mamá- interrumpí- no voy a maquillarme.

-No es que lo necesites- dijo de inmediato mi madre- pero tienes unos ojos hermosos, puedes resaltarlos aún más. Y esos labios carnosos que tienes con una capa de brillo se verían muy lindos.

-Para quien? Para mi espejo?- dije- no, gracias. No vengo a la escuela a coquetear, madre, vengo a estudiar- bajé del auto realmente molesta y azoté la puerta.

-Que tengas un lindo día- gritó mi madre desde el interior del auto. Me sonrió alentadoramente y se fue a su trabajo.

Suspiré y me acomodé la falda del uniforme (por desgracia tenía que llevar uniforme como si fuera en la secundaria, aunque no estaba tan feo: se trataba de una falda negra, que muchas chicas llevaban muy corta, una blusa blanca tipo polo y un corbatín rojo. Y en los días de frío, nos obligaban a llevar un suéter de lana rojo). Entré al viejo edificio, mirando alrededor. Esperaba secretamente que alguien se acercara a mí y me ayudara. Pero a donde quiera que volteaba, veía caras de sorpresa, desprecio o de curiosidad, en ninguna de ellas vislumbré algún indicio de querer hablarme a mi, la chica nueva.

Metí mis libros en el casillero que me habían asignado y luego saqué el horario para revisarlo. Aparentemente tenía clase de Alemán en el aula b-15

-Donde demonios queda eso?- me pregunté en voz baja.

-Dijiste algo?- me preguntó un chico que estaba a mi lado.

Me sonrojé y farfulle unas palabras. El chico sonrió y me quitó con delicadeza el horario de mis manos.

-Ah, te toca Alemán, con el señor Jenkings, en el aula B-15

-Donde que-queda eso?- balbuceé

-Te llevo- se ofreció él, cerrando su casillero- eres nueva, verdad?

Asentí.

-Me imaginé- dijo- me llamo Caleb y tu?

-Farah

-Oye, lindo nombre- dijo Caleb- vamos, yo también tengo clase en esa aula.

Echamos a andar en silencio, así que me dediqué a observarlo de reojo. Caleb era mucho mas alto que yo (yo solo mido 1.60) y delgado, tenía el cabello castaño, lacio y un tanto largo, le llegaba abajito de las orejas. Sus ojos eran como violeta (un color que en mi vida había visto y por lo tanto, unos ojos impresionantes), su nariz recta y sus labios delgados.

A mi me pareció atractivo, debo confesar, pero al parecer era la única que lo encontraba guapo, por que en todo el camino que recorrimos de nuestros casilleros al salón, no vi en ninguna chica un indicio de estar locas por él.

-Aquí es, el aula B-15- dijo Caleb, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- vamos.

Entramos al salón y solo había una chica ahí adentro. Ella levantó la mirada al vernos y sonrió.

-Hola Caleb- saludó- que tal tus vacaciones?

-De miedo- respondió él. Se sentó frente a ella y se giró para verla a la cara- y las tuyas?

-De lujo- dijo, sonriendo abiertamente

-Creo que me reservo el deseo de preguntarte por que- dijo Caleb.

-Y quien es ella?- preguntó la chica, señalándome con la cabeza.

-Es nueva- dijo Caleb- se llama Farah.

-Que nombre tan extraño!- comentó la chica.

No sonreí ni dije nada. me limité a sentarme en la primera banca que estuviera mas cerca de mi y miré hacía el frente.

Escuché a mis espaldas que Caleb y la chica empezaban a cuchichear, lo que me hizo sentir de regreso en mi antigua escuela. Pero luego escuche unos pasitos que se dirigían a mi y la chica se hincaba a un lado de mi banca.

-Me llamo Anya- se presentó- mucho gusto. Por que no te sientas acá, conmigo?

Asentí, como hipnotizada. Nunca nadie me había tratado o hablado así, como Anya, con dulzura, con ternura, como si entendiera todo por lo que yo estaba pasando. Ella cargó mi mochila y la puso en la banca que se encontraba atrás de ella. Me senté.

-De donde eres?

-Willingen- Scwenningen

-Interesante- comentó Caleb, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Es un lindo lugar, yo he ido- dijo Anya sonriendo- naciste ahí?

Asentí. Anya me sonrió con ternura y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Sé lo difícil que es ser nueva- murmuró- yo te entiendo, Farah.

Voltee a verla, sorprendida. En verdad nunca nadie me había hablado así y en serio parecía entenderme, aunque no sabía nada acerca de mi.

En ese momento, cuando voltee a verla, pude observar detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos. Cabello rubio, largo y lacio, muy bonito. Ojos de un sorprendente tono azul, como iridiscente, nariz respingada, labios delgados.

-Tu también eres nueva?- pregunté tímidamente.

-No, ahora no. Pero el año pasado si. Así que puedo entender como te sientes.

Sonreí y ella también. Entonces entraron todos los demás compañeros, hablando a voces sobre lo genial que había sido su verano y lo triste que resultaba regresar a clases. El señor Jenkings entró tras de ellos y cerró la puerta.

Para suerte mía, nadie se percató que era nueva, por lo que no tuve que pasar al frente y presentarme. Anya volteaba continuamente, como estando al pendiente de cómo me sentía yo.

Al sonar el timbre, todos salieron rápidamente. Caleb se despidió de nosotras y salió también. Lo seguí con la mirada y solo reaccioné cuando Anya soltó una risita.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó.

Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no puedo culparte, es guapo- dijo Anya- pero solo puedo decirte que el está concentrado únicamente en la escuela. Si logras hacer que salga contigo, te voy a admirar eternamente.

Sonreí un poco. Anya se levantó junto con su mochila.

-Anda, se nos hará tarde.

Caminamos juntas a la siguiente clase. Para sorpresa mía, Anya estaba en las mismas clases que yo. Eso me agradó. Así no me sentía tan sola ni tan incómoda. Lo que me parecía curioso es que ella no se hablaba con nadie. Nadie la saludaba, nadie le preguntaba acerca de sus vacaciones. Lo mas sorprendente es que a Anya no le importaba, o parecía no importarle. Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con tanta libertad y tanta seguridad, que me dejaba apabullada. ¿Como demonios le hacía?

A la hora del almuerzo, decidí preguntarle aunque me costara la vida.

-Anya?- musité. Ella me volteó a ver- te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-Como… como le haces?

Anya me miró confundida

-Para que?- preguntó.

-Para ser así… tan segura… tan independiente, no sé!

Anya sonrió.

-No sé, así he sido siempre.

-Y no tienes amigas?

-Si, tu.

-Otras?

-No, no me interesa- dijo Anya- no las necesito. No me comprenden.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Y por que piensas que yo si?

Anya ladeó la cabeza y me miró con ternura.

-Por que sé que tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

No supe que decir ante eso.

-Nadie me había dicho eso- dijo Anya pensativa

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, cuéntame de ti- pidió Anya- quien es Farah?

Reí un poco.

-Mi historia es muy larga- murmuré.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- comentó Anya- debes traer loco a mas de un chico con esa sonrisita. Deberías hacerla mas seguido sabes?

Sonreí mas.

-Lo ves? Muy linda- dijo Anya sonriendo

-Quien?- preguntó Caleb sentándose al lado de Anya

-Farah. Cuando sonríe se ve muy linda.

-Ah. Si, supongo que si.

Anya lo miró con desaprobación.

-Entonces, háblame de ti- insistió Anya

-No se que quieras saber.

-Todo!

-Tu fecha de cumpleaños- dijo Caleb

-Primero de septiembre.

-Tu animal favorito- continuó Anya

-Los conejos

-Que tierna!

-Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?- preguntó Caleb sonriendo travieso.

-Caleb!- reprochó Anya

-Es solo una pregunta- se defendió él

-Los hombres, supongo- respondí- nunca he tenido novio.

Anya me miró boquiabierta

-Como es posible? Con lo guapa que eres.

-Supongo que es tu punto de vista- susurré avergonzada.

Anya se giró para ver a Caleb y él carraspeó.

-Tienes lindos ojos- comentó.

-Caleb, no tienes por que decir cumplidos si no los sientes- suspiré- voy al baño.

Me levanté de un brinco y caminé apresurada en dirección a los sanitarios. Ahí me encerré en el primer cubículo que encontré vacío. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de la multitud. Tomé aire profundamente y lo solté lentamente, para intentar relajarme un poco. Tuve que salir cuando sonó el timbre. Me lavé las manos, evitando verme al espejo y fui a mi siguiente clase. Ya todos habían entrado al salón. Anya me hizo señas, indicándome que me había apartado un lugar atrás de ella, así que fui y me senté.

Al terminar la clase, una chica se me acercó.

-Eres nueva?

Levanté la mirada y asentí.

-Me llamo Tiffany- se presentó, alargando su mano para que yo la estrechara- y tu?

-Farah

-La prefecta me informó que tu promedio es muy alto, creo que tienes 100, o me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso creí- dijo ella- en fin, vengo a invitarte para que te unas al club de estudio. Somos un grupo de alumnos que se reúne martes y jueves en la biblioteca para estudiar, hacer debates, ayudarnos entre todos, cosas así.

-Nunca había escuchado algo similar- comentó Anya

-Es un grupo selecto- le espetó Tiffany- y bien, Farah, que dices?

Anya empezó a hacerme señas por detrás de Tiffany para que dijera que no.

-Tengo que darte la respuesta hoy?- pregunté.

-No- dijo Tiffany- me puedes decir mañana. Espero que aceptes por que no invitamos a cualquiera.

Al decir eso volteó a ver a Anya con cierto desprecio. Anya sonrió inocentemente y en cuando Tiffany se volteó, le hizo una mueca que me sacó una sonrisa.

-Te dejo mi tarjeta de presentación- dijo Tiffany, sacando una pequeña tarjeta de cartulina de su mochila y me la dio- espero que estés bien.

Dicho eso, salió del salón con suficiencia.

-Es una pesada- dijo Anya- vas a aceptar?

-No lo sé- dije- no me interesa mucho. Prefiero estudiar sola.

-Yo también- dijo Anya. Salimos del salón- solo cuando tengo problema con alguna materia, pido ayuda. Pero eso casi no pasa.

Las clases habían terminado así que nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Genial, no tenemos tarea- dijo Anya- oye, quieres ir al centro comercial esta tarde? Podemos comprar ropa y luego tomarnos un café.

-Si, claro- respondí

-Bien- dijo Anya sonriendo- van a venir por ti? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

-Creo que van a pasar por mi- musité sacando mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a mi madre

-Apenas vas a saber- dijo Anya- me esperaré por si se te ofrece que te lleve.

Asentí un poco incómoda. Preferí marcarle a mamá.

-Que pasa cariño, todo bien?

-Vas a venir por mi?

-No, no puedo. Pero creo que tienes suficiente dinero para un taxi.

-Alguien va a llevarme

-Oh, cielos, ya hiciste amiguitos? Es fantástico cariño!

-Si, como sea- respondí agriamente- me voy, adiós.

Colgué sin darle tiempo a que me respondiera. Anya me miraba con gesto extraño.

-Te llevo?- preguntó. Yo asentí- muy bien. Mi coche está por acá. Vamos.

Me abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y esperó a que me metiera y acomodara para cerrarla ella misma. Luego se subió.

-Cual es tu dirección?

Se la dije.

-No esta lejos- comentó encendiendo el auto- andando.

Salió del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero se nota que tu estás enojada con tu madre…

-Lo estoy- susurré- siempre lo he estado.

-La odias?

-No, tanto así no. Pero me desespera. Siento que ella fue la que me hizo mucho daño.

Anya abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sabes que he notado en ti, Farah? Que eres una chica que ha sufrido mucho. Hay algo en ti, cierta melancolía. No se como explicarlo.

Sonreí un poco.

-Nunca me habían dicho eso- murmuré

-Tenías amigos en tu antigua escuela?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Siempre estaba sola- dije

-Yo también- dijo Anya- un tiempo tuve amigas, pero se alejaron de mi

-Por?

Anya me lanzó una mirada enigmática

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo

Reí. La primera risa sincera que había soltado en años. No meses, años.

-De que te ríes?- preguntó Anya, sonriendo

-No sé- dije sin poder evitar reírme de nuevo

-Vaya, me alegro haberte hecho reír. Te ves mas bonita así.

Me sonrojé y sentí extraño en mi estómago, aunque deduje que se debía a que no había comido gran cosa en la escuela.

-Es aquí, verdad?- preguntó Anya, estacionándose frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

-Si. Muchas gracias por traerme

-No hay de que. Cuando quieras. Paso por ti a las seis para ir al centro comercial, te parece?

Asentí y me bajé del auto.


End file.
